


Thrown

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: The ghost crew lays the ground work for Echo base. There is something familiar in the air that prompts Kallus to start remembering.





	

The rebels were working on establishing a new base on the remote world of hoth. It was nothing more than a supply cache and a few tunnels now but command insisted that the desolate world was safe and strategic enough to start breaking ground. 

There wasn’t much room inside, and although the crew had grown used to him there were still times he felt left out of their banter. Kallus escaped outside quietly with the sun high in the sky and the wind still Hoth wasn’t such a bad place to be. He hears foot steps from behind him. It’s Zeb setting up a temporary transmitter on the roof of their snow bank covered building. The lasat hops down beside Kallus stirring a mess of powdery snowflakes into the air. They are cold on his Face and he blinks twice to keep them out of his eyes. Kallus widens his stance to rebalance himself. Zeb, overprotective, sees this and unnecessarily intervenes. Large hands coming to rest around his waist. A few months ago this would have sent kallus running, but he finds the feeling good.

Suddenly he feels a wave of vertigo, as if he is hanging upside down from something. The pain in his leg spikes. He feels himself falling and then it’s if he has been thrown. Uncertainty, takes him for a moment but he’s not entirely sure he wants to pull away. Then the warmth of Zebs hands hits him. They feel right where they lie on him, steadying him after the ordeal. He’s almost pained when Zeb let's go. There eyes connect as each considers their next move and it’s the snow still floating between them the pain in his leg and the arm Zeb wraps around his sholuders that do it.

Despite the newfound heat kallus shivers. He sees the pod lying in the cave like an open coffin, the transmitter, the creatures, the storm all come into focus. He feels them shoving at each other like embarrassed children remembers in the morning. Knows how they fell silent at the sound of an engine over head. 

“Whats going on in there,” Zeb questions tapping twice at his temple.

Kallus turns his head to look at him. “ I remember when…” he’s not sure of the words. “We were together, there was snow, not like this but… I was hurt.You picked me up.” He finishes. It’s the best he can do. He looks down and pulls his arms around himself. Zeb lets go of his shoulders and He feels like the cold is going to swallow him whole. It  always does.

There are fingers at his jaw, cupping his chin in hand. “You remember Bahrain? The frozen moon?” Zeb asks softly before continuing. “We were stranded there after you cornered me in an escape pod.” His voice is steady and low as if trying to coax something out of him.

“When we crashed I broke my leg.” Kallus’s eyes flick side to side as he tries to recall the rest. His hand rubs at the joint of his once fractured leg.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Sometimes, not much though.” He remebers limping back through the halls of his assigned ship. Greeting a faceless figure, the casual dismissal, feeling all warmth drain away except for the light he held in his hand. “ The meteorite, that’s where I…” That isn’t right something tells him. He sees it being chucked at him, his hands connecting with the heavy weight just in time to save his face. He feels the falling sensation again and Zeb scoops him up in his arms. 

“Hey, alright thats enough for now.” Zeb says calling him back into the real world.

He’s really in Zeb’s arms. What happened next?

Kallus’s face scrunches up in annoyance. “You threw me!” His arms are once again crossed. 

“ So that’s the part you pick?!” Zeb chuckles hitting the access pad to go inside. “I saved your life.” Zeb looks at him hard.

Unbidden Kallus finds himself staring down the end of a bow-rifle along with those green eyes, it’s not real but still he jumps. Zeb sets him down on a crate just inside the door.

“Your Welcome.” He grumbles, moving to colect a few more suplies he needs for the transmitter. Kallus stares at where the rifle is on Zeb’s Back, His eyes move from the worn wraps to the strips encircling Zeb’s strong arms.

_ I was really at his mercy. _

“Thank you.” Kallus chokes out. It’s too delayed for Zeb to put their words together immediately. But when he does his ears flick up. 

“It’s nothing.” Zeb replies turning back to his work.

It wasn’t nothing, but kallus doesn’t argue. He’s just glad he found a way into Zeb's arms even if he belonged at the end of his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @brorifles or leave a comment here!
> 
> I also feel the need to reach out to anyone who may be hurting on a day like today. Please remember that Love is love is love is love is love is Love Is Love IS lOVE, and will never be silenced.


End file.
